


A Light Punishment

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Ecto-dick, F/M, Growling, Master/Slave Play, Punishment, covered in cum, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Maybe you liked being naughty for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Dark_Crystal_Demon! Hope you had a fun year~!

You stretched yourself on your tip toes, and pressed a tack into the wall. It slid in without much difficulty, allowing you to get back into a proper standing position. Goodness knows you didn't need to hurt yourself before Christmas. The shopping still needed to get done, the apartment wasn't fully decorated, and the presents in the shed needed to be wrapped. You sighed and went to the cardboard boxes piled precariously on the couch. Ribbons, tinsel, poinsettias, all manner of bells, and string of lights spilled out of them and onto the carpet. There was far too much for your tiny apartment and tree, but you were always a tad bit sentimental. Some of them were back from your childhood days, while others you picked up at the beginning of the season.

You rummaged through a box labeled 'fragile' in red marker, before letting out a pleased him when you found a string of lights. They looked simpler than the string on the floor, but these had blinkers attached. You turned back to the doorway between the living room and kitchen. It was the perfect, eye catching place for your favorite string of lights. You dragged the string over, and stretched yourself again, trying to get the string to catch the pin in the wall. 

Once

Twice

Three-

You watched in awe as it levitated up in a flurry of lavender magic. The rest of the strand was stretched across the opening, and hooked it to the other pins in the wall. You turned around, and gave a small smile when you saw your savior. A lanky skeleton who wore a sharp coat, and an unamused expression. It softened slightly as you went over, and wrapped your arms around his thin waist. "Welcome back."

He pressed his teeth to your lips in a chaste kiss, before pulling away and gesturing to the lights and signing. ' _You're determined to adorn our home, aren't you?"_

"I said the tree and candy bowl wouldn't be the only things coming out." You said. "There's twenty days until Christmas, and I want it to be special. I mean..." You felt your face warm up. "Well, it really doesn't matter. I'm the one who pays for rent, so I think it's fair I get to decorate however I want."

_'Is that so.'_

"Yes?"

"My dear," You shuddered when he spoke, and took a step backwards. Oh great, you pissed him off. "when did you think you had control?"

He grabbed your wrist in an iron grip, and forced you to the floor. His knees straddled both sides of your waist, and one of his hands held both of your wrists above your head. His gaze traveled down your body, igniting a warmth in your belly. He looked like a predator judging his prey, deciding which parts were best to be consumed. 

You gasped when two hands stroked your thighs, their cold touch raising goosebumps along your skin. The monster growled and leaned down, pressing his teeth to your neck. A warm, slick feeling twisted and made its way along your sensitive skin, making you arch yourself into him. "M-master."

"Hmm?" His extra hands slid upward, playing with the meat of your ass. "What is it, my dear?" He sat up and popped open the buttons of your blouse, letting the loose material fall to the sides. His sockets widened, and his grip on your skin tightened. "No undergarments at all? You truly are a smug little whore. Clearly you must be taught to learn your place."

He reached back and grabbed a short string of lights. He then raised your arms and tied them around your wrists. It was far too tight, and not the least bit comfortable. The small bulbs dug into your skin, and there was sligh chafing. However, you didn't dare complain. You knew if he wanted to, he could come up with a worse punishment. Gaster set your hands back down, and got off you long enough to strip off your skirt, leaving you in your work blouse. You rubbed your thighs together and bit your bottom lip as the cold caressed your skin. You could feel your nipples hardening, and thighs becoming slick with arousal. 

Gaster bent down and nibbled at your shoulder, sinking his teeth in just deep enough to bruise, but not bleed. "I can smell you, my dear. You want to be fucked so badly it's almost laughable." He bit down a bit harder, causing you to moan. "But you know that won't happen until you've taken your punishment." You gasped when he smacked your thigh. "On your knees, whore."

You struggled to your knees, while Gaster unbuckled his belt and released a thick cock from his trousers. It was a decent length, and had enough girth to make your mouth ache just looking at it. He laced his fingers in your hair, and dragged you close, bringing his cock to your lips. "Open your mouth."

You did as you were told, and the distinct taste of fizz and mint lit up your taste buds. You didn't get time to dwell on it before you were shoved forward, your nose all the way to his pelvis. Your mouth was pried all the way open, and his cock was practically down your throat. He let out a low sigh, before yanking your head back and doing it again. A brutal face fucking was always his go to punishment, and just like any other time, he didn't bother to show mercy. Spit dribbled down the corners of your mouth, and your garbled moans filled the room. Gaster's fingers tightened in your hair, his smile cold as he watched you. 

You twisted your wrists in your bonds, and gave a pathetic moan as he began bucking his hips in time with his pushing on your head. A low moan and he pulled your head back, lavender cum spurting all over your face and breasts. It was warm, sticky, and tingled across your skin. You took in deep breaths, head bowed, cum slipping off the bridge of your nose and onto your heaving breasts. 

Cold fingers curled around your chin, forcing you to look up at a pleased smile and dark sockets. "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

**Author's Note:**

> I suck, heh, at writing blow jobs. However, I love the idea of face fucking. XD
> 
> Know what doesn't like the idea of face fucking? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
